Harry Solomon
| type = Communications officer | race = Unspecified race | gender = | base of operations = Rutherford, Ohio | known relatives = Dick Solomon (faux brother); Sally Solomon (faux sister); Tommy Solomon (faux nephew) | status = | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = 3rd Rock from the Sun: Brains and Eggs | played by = French Stewart }} is a humanoid extraterrestrial and one of the main characters featured on the 1996-2001 NBC comedy series 3rd Rock from the Sun. He is played by actor French Stewart and was introduced in the series' pilot episode, "Brains and Eggs". Like all of the credited cast members from the series, appeared in all 139 episodes of the show. Overview , true name unknown, is a member of an unspecified alien race from another star system. He served under the High Commander of an exploratory team sent to Earth to learn about it's people and customs. As the Communications officer of the expedition, it was Harry's job to receive and transmit messages to their supreme leader, who went by the uncommon title of the Big Giant Head. Upon landing on Earth, Harry and the others assumed human appearances and took on the guise of a middle-American suburban family bearing the surname Solomon. Taking the name Harry, he assumed the role of younger brother to the High Commander, who went by the name of Dick Solomon, patriarch of the Solomon family. The crew's First Officer took on the role of his sister Sally, while the Science Officer of the group assumed the part of Harry's young nephew, Tommy. Their arrival on Earth was particularly hard on Harry. He suffered mild brain damage during the landing, the result of which turned him into a living receiver for messages from the Big Giant Head. Radio static transmissions caused Harry's body to contort wildly until he could angle himself into an apporpriate position to relay the message. Once the message was concluded, Harry resumed his normal humanoid form. During the first several weeks on Earth, Harry had no memory of these incoming transmissions and was unaware that he was receiving them. Dick and the others were reluctant to tell him the truth, but eventually Harry learned what was going on. Personality It could be argued that Harry was the least intelligent member of the Solomon family and was bereft of any and all forms of common sense. Harry's devoid intellect often created great strife and more than a little physical discomfort over the years as he attempted to adapt to life on Earth. For example: After incurring a sore throat brought on by a cold, Harry tried scratching it by shoving a stick down his throat. On another occasion, the Solomons sent Harry outside to climb an aluminum ladder in the middle of a rain storm to fix the metal antenna on the top of their house so they could watch TV. Harry took to the task with great enthusiam. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by showrunners Bonnie and Terry Turner. * Harry Solomon has an unhealthy obsession with home decor icon Martha Stewart. * Trademark phrase: "Incoming message from the Big Giant Head". See also External Links * * Harry Solomon at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Extraterrestrials